robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
TX-108
TX-108 was a robot that failed to qualify for Series 5, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. The robot was a grey wedge with a vertical hydraulic crushing arm for a weapon, similar to Razer. The team is one of the oldest running teams in the UK, first competing in the Featherweight Championship of Series 2, fighting with a robot called Deadline, and having built several robots since then, including Tanto which has competed in Roaming Robots alongside TX-108. Despite this, Team Terrafonics had very limited coverage on Robot Wars, with Anto and Gi-Ant-O being the only two of their machines to appear on the televised show. TX-108 took part in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, where it fought Hypno-Disc in a Wild Card Warrior battle. TX-108 won due to Hypno-Disc breaking down 20 seconds after the fight started and became the only newcomer to win one of the Wild Card Warrior battles. However, the Robot Wars producers were not happy with the battle and it was not aired on television. In the Series 5 qualifiers, TX-108 faced future semi-finalist S3. It started well, managing to push S3 around as the machine was suffering from control problems, although S3 did manage to turn and hit TX-108 with its disc multiple times. The match went to the judges with both machines having suffered damage, and S3 was declared the winner. TX-108 came back to try to qualify for Series 6 and fought Reptirron The Second, but broke down during the battle after one crucial blow from Reptirron's weapon and failed to enter the show again. TX-108 then entered the qualifiers for the seventh and final series of Robot Wars and was drawn against 8645T 2 and Mighty Mouse, who coincidentally fought in Round 1 of the main competition against each other. TX-108 lost after its aerial came loose and once again failed to qualify for the series. TX-108 was built so that it, unlike crushers like Razer and Ming 3, didn't need wings to self right. It also had a claw pulled down to crush, like the original Tiberius' weapon, instead being pushed like Razer, Ming 3 and Tiberius 2/3. It was also faster and had tougher armour. Results |} TX-108 version 1.jpg|The first version of TX-108. TX108pits.jpg|TX-108 in the Pits during Series 7 TX-108 Team.jpg|Craig & Chris Danby with TX-108 in 2006 TX-108_technogames.jpg|TX-108 at Techno-Games Ttx108.jpg|TX-108 minus its armour at a live event Tanto, TX-108 and Pinser.png|TX-108 with Tanto version 3 and Pinser on display. TX-108 insides.jpg|A better picture of TX-!08's insides. Note how the crusher ram is mounted. TX-109 finished.jpg|TX-109 at the Santa Pod event. Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered Featherweight Championship with Deadline *Series 3: Entered Super Heavyweight Championship with Toxin (event cancelled) *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Vindicare *Series 5-6: Failed to qualify *Series 7: Failed to qualify (also failed to qualify for Series 7 with Tanto) Robot Wars Live Events TX-109 made its debut at the Robot Wars Newport event. Outside Robot Wars TX-108 competed in Techno Games, as [http://www.teamdanby.com/noncombatprojects.htm RaMyA, (Razer My Arse)], without its weapon and clad in pink fur working with Pink Pants (a weaponless pink fur clad Pussycat) in the football competition as Team Pink. It also competed in the Sumo competition, beating the armyhttp://www.teamdanby.com/therobots.htm. In 2014, Craig Danby posted a picture TX-109, a new version of TX-108. TX-109 made an appearance at the Robot Wars Santa Pod show. References Category:Robots that failed to qualify for any wars Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots that have never lost a battle